


Camping Feels Bad Man

by Moophinz_isnt_here



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, and Norway is a dirty liar, implied SuFin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moophinz_isnt_here/pseuds/Moophinz_isnt_here
Summary: Denmark initiates a little cuddling between himself and Norway on a Nordic camping trip much to the Norwegian’s distaste, and Fin and Swede’s amusement. It leads to an unexpected path...





	Camping Feels Bad Man

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for my friend egyptiansapphiredragons

There were a lot of things Norway liked to do with his time. He liked to spend it with his faeries and other magical creatures. There were some slow paced TV shows that some deemed scarily boring, but he didn’t mind them. He adored exploring the wilderness of his home and watching the wildlife. Reading was always something simple and nice. They were all nice activities in his book.

What wasn’t in his book, however, was cuddling with a loud-mouthed Dane in the middle of a forest on the first ever annual Nordic camping trip.

The whole trip was Finland’s idea. The moment he had gotten Iceland to to enjoy the activity even the smallest amount, Finland immediately decided that a group trip was in order. Sweden would do anything Finland was up for, Denmark would never refuse to spend time with the rest of his “buddies,” and Norway found himself having a hard time resisting the opportunity as well. Things had even gone pretty well on the first day, or at least exactly the way he would expect from their party of five.

Finland had run off into the forest to cover himself in leaves and dirt. Norway took a few candid shots of Iceland when he wasn’t noticing— each photograph was met with a flustered face and a demand to delete the picture. Finland ran off into the forest again. Sweden and Denmark turned gathering firewood into a competition; which is the same thing the two burly men did with fishing. Finland was probably metamorphosing into a bush. Iceland’s pet puffin apparently had to escape being attacked by a wild animal deep in the woods. Finland was in a tree, talking about how much he loved nature.

Yeah, it was everything he expected. Especially the part where Denmark was more than eager to put up the tent he would be sharing with Norway and Iceland. The Dane didn’t let either of them help at all. Iceland didn’t even look too excited about it so that was probably a win for the teen.

When nightfall had come, and the time for sitting around the fire had ended, all five decided to sleep outside on the first night. Norway pretended to not notice the way Sweden’s sleeping bag was a bit too close to Finland’s. He didn’t do the same for Denmark, however, not that Denmark even acknowledged the Norwegian’s subtle complaints. Iceland made himself comfortable a safe distance away from them, and Norway couldn’t blame him. It was for the best, really.

None of them fell asleep right away. Finland and Denmark spent a good while playing a game of spotting any visible star constellations with Sweden and Norway occasionally commenting. The calm setting and ambience of the forest had admittedly been putting Norway to sleep. The last thing he heard before closing his eyes was Iceland mutter about how nice things where. A faint smile tugged at Norway’s lips.

“Mr.Swe, do you see this?”

“Mm…” There was a deep chuckle.

“It’s so cute! I should get a picture of it before Nor wakes up!”

“Be careful.”

There was the click of a camera’s shutter going off. Then, giggling.

Norway blinked a few times before he managed to open his eyes completely. With his bleary vision gone, Norway realized he was looking across the empty fire pit and at Finland and Sweden. The two still awake nations were illuminated from the deep orange glow by large lantern in front of him. A camera dangled from the Finnish man’s chubby hand, and his violet eyes danced with mirth. Sweden even looked a bit amused, judging by the slight half-smile he had going on. What was their deal?

“What’s so funny?” Norway yawned.

“Nothing~” Finland replied in a sing-song tone.

“Look behind you.” Sweden grinned a little more.

Suddenly, a heavy weight across his abdomen, and a strong amount of warmth behind him became obvious to Norway. Along with the troubling signs, there was obnoxiously loud snoring in his ear. Only one of the Nordics was a problematic snorer.

Denmark… Denmark had one arm draped across Norway’s midsection with the front of his body pressed directly up against the back of Norway’s. Other than their bodies perfectly fitting together— which was already horrifying for Norway— their legs were tangled, and was that him breathing against his neck?! One horror after another came to Norway’s list of realizations, making his face burn red. To make everything worst, Finland and Sweden had to be the ones to catch this happening.

“Help.” Norway tried pulling away, only to discover that sleeping Denmark managed to have a strong grip. “Help me get him off me.”

Finland nor Sweden made any attempt to move from their sleeping bags. Finland placed the camera down on the ground, and Norway cursed his luck at being too far away to take the damn thing and erase the proof of their cuddling from it. “Aww, Nor! There’s nothing wrong.”

Norway internally begged to differ, and squirmed in Denmark’s grasp. “This is extremely uncomfortable.”

At that, Denmark’s other arm snaked its way under Norway’s side and held him even closer, if that was possible. Finland only awed at them. “Being out in the wild can make funny things happen to people.”

What did that even mean? Norway stilled when the snoring came to an abrupt halt. The other two watched, waiting to see what would happen. Denmark stretched out his back, forcing Norway’s body to straighten out as well. Hot breath ghosted across the name of his neck before Denmark spoke.

“Why is everyone talking so much?” was what Norway was certain Denmark had asked in the midst of his long yawning.

“Would you like a pillow or perhaps a nice teddy bear to cuddle up to instead?” Finland snickered.

Finland was a kind and sweet soul (maybe not always). He was having harmless fun with the embarrassing situation that would be over in mere minutes. Norway assured himself of this as Denmark became more awake.

Denmark raised his head up, still not letting go of Norway. “Huh?”

There was a moment of silence, waiting for the oaf to realize what was happening, and in that moment, Norway hoped Iceland was still asleep.

“Oh! Nor!”

Finland covered his mouth before any laughter could break through. Sweden only huffed in mild amusement.

This was the moment where Denmark would let go of him, Norway would drag his sleeping bag far away, and wonder how Denmark got in his bag to begin with. Except none of that happened. Instead of the two separating, the Dane placed a kiss on his cheek which caused the other nations who were unabashedly enjoying the display of affection to sputter in shock. Norway didn’t want things to go like this.

“Umm… Is this normal?” Finland furrowed his brows in confusion.

Denmark settled back into the tight space and got himself comfortable again. “Yup!”

The redness creeping across Norway’s face spread quicker when Finland and Sweden’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Norway was certain they had managed to put two and two together, but if they didn’t…

“No, it’s not.” Norway tried to protest. His entire plan was ruined.

“It totally is.” Denmark snuggled up to him.

“No.”

”Aww! So mean!”

”Let go.”

”You let me do this at home sometimes!”

” _Sometimes_ is the keyword here.”

”You like being held.”

”More like you like holding me.”

”No arguments here!”

”Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Finland waved his hands in front of him. “What’s going on?!”

No, they hadn’t put things together just yet. “Nothing is going on.” Norway shrugged the lips of a needy Dane off his shoulder.

”There’s no other way to say it.” Denmark sighed happily. “We’re dating.”

Finland choked on his spit, making him cough loudly enough to scare away the chirping crickets around their campsite. They were going to have a very long discussion about this tomorrow.

”Dating?!” It was Finland’s turn be flustered when Norway decided he wasn’t so heavily affected by the situation anymore. “Since when?!”

Denmark was more than happy to explain. “We’ve been dating for years, but Nor breaks up with me every other week!”

Norway loosened one of his arms enough to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, a relationship... that’s what we’re in.”

Sweden kept eyeing Finland who was none the wiser to his disgusting obviousness. “But—“

”Go to sleep, Fin.” Norway spoke evenly.

”But—!”

” _Fin_.”

”Okay...”

—-

The following day brought in a new embarrassment with finding out Denmark didn’t move away from Norway at all, and they were facing each other front to front. When Norway managed to squeeze out of that, he was forced to prepare himself for the long talk explaining their relationship... of sorts... to the other two. Even Iceland didn’t know about it...

Over their breakfast around the fire, Denmark embellished details on how they got together while Norway was quick to either reject it in its entirety or correct him. Certain bits of information were selectively left out to save his little brother from hearing horrible things. Throughout the tale, Norway kept his eyes mostly on Iceland who was the perfect picture of shocked.

”Why did you guys hide it from us for so long?” Finland asked once they were finished. “You’ve been together, _officially_ , for over a decade now, and you never said a word?!”

Denmark wrapped an arm around Norway, practically pulling him into the larger man’s lap. “You know how Norway can be! So shy sometimes— OW!”

Norway jabbed his _lover_  in the stomach. “I’m not shy.”

Denmark only laughed. To be expected. “Either way, you guys know now so I don’t need to hold back on the romantic PDA.”

After looking like he was finished with his struggle to comebt on the major news bomb, Iceland finally spoke up. “I’m still right here!”

Norway shoved Denmark’s face away, successfully stopping him from landing a kiss on his lips. “Same rules still apply.”

”Thank god...” Sweden mumbled under his breath.

”Let’s continue this trip as though you never found out about this.” Norway said, still keeping a hand over Denmark’s mouth— Until he licked it.

Iceland fidgeted in his seat on the log across from them. “I’ll stay sleeping outside the rest of the time we’re here.”

”Ice, I’m not gonna do anything!” Denmark said, but at the same time, a hand was sneaking towards Norway’s waist.

”I’m definitely sleeping outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is sort of crack fic lane. It’s so bad I’m so sorry, Sapphy


End file.
